Notes from the Underground
Notes from the Underground is the third studio album, and fourth album overall made by rapcore band Hollywood Undead. Track Listing Standard #Dead Bite - Written by Griffin Boice, Jordon Terrell, Daniel Murillo, George Ragan, and Jorel Decker #From the Ground - Written by J. Decker, D. Murillo, G. Boice, and Mattie St. Claire Busek #Another Way Out - Written by G. Boice, J. Terell, D. Murillo, and Dylan Alvarez #Lion - Written by D. Murillo, G. Boice, and G. Ragan #We Are - Written by D. Murillo, J. Decker, G. Ragan, and Danny Lohner #Pigskin - Written by D. Alvarez, D. Murillo, M. St. Claire Busek, Sam Hollander, Dave Katz, Steve Shebby and J. Terrell #Rain - Written by G. Boice, G. Ragan and J. Terrell #Kill Everyone - Written by D. Murillo, J. Terrell, G. Boice and G. Ragan #Believe - Written by G. Ragan, D. Murillo, J. Decker, and G. Boice #Up In Smoke - Written by J. Terrell, J. Decker, D. Alvarez, D. Murillo, and G. Boice #Outside - Written by J. Decker, G. Ragan, M. St. Claire Busek, and D. Murillo Unabridge''d'' 12. Medicine - Written by J. Decker, D. Murillo, D. Alvarez, G. Ragan, and J. Terrell 13. One More Bottle - Written by D. Alvarez, D. Murillo, and G. Ragan 14. Delish - D. Alvarez, D. Murillo, M. St. Claire Busek, and J. Decker iTunes Bonus Track 15. I Am - Written by J. Decker, J. Terrell, D. Murillo, and G. Ragan Best Buy Bonus Tracks 16. New Day - Written by J. Decker, G. Ragan, and D. Murillo 17. We Are (J-Dog and Killtron remix) 18. Another Way Out (Griffin Boice remix) Reception The album did fairly well, selling over 10,000 copies in it's first week. Rick Florino of Artistdirect gave Notes from the Underground 5 out of 5 stars, noting that it is the best album of 2013 and best album Hollywood Undead has done to date, describing that the album "practically bubbles over with intoxicating, invigorating, and infectious energy." He uses "Dead Bite" as an example, and described it as being between "an industrial grind and some of the funniest Charlie Scene lines yet". Commenting on the track "From the Ground", he describes it as the band's "heaviest cut ever" and "a testament to J-Dog's potent and powerful take on metal.", while pointing out "Rain" and "Outside" as the darker tracks on the record. On the day the album became available for preordering, the preorders alone peaked at #2 on the iTunes rock chart. Preorders continued to sell extremely well, continuing to chart at high spots on the chart. An entire month after the preorders became available for preordering, it was charting at #8 on the iTunes rock chart. After release, it peaked at #1 on the iTunes' Top Albums chart. The album sold around 53,000 copies in its first week, peaking at #2 on the Billboard 200. As of August 27, 2013 the album has sold little over 212,000 copies. The album also reached #1 on the Billboard Canadian charts. (Taken from Wikipedia) Category:Albums